


i wanna kiss like my heart is hitting the ground

by esports_person94 (psychedelic_iridescent)



Series: mitskiverse [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boys Kissing, Companion Piece, Deleted Scenes, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nude Photos, Public Display of Affection, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_iridescent/pseuds/esports_person94
Summary: Dan reads the back of the box. “I’m pretty sure this game is for couples who are, like, T-minus ten seconds from boning.”“Oh, absolutely,” Arin agrees. “Which is perfect for us, because we’re about ten seconds away from boning at any given time!"(started as a deleted scene from "i've kissed you before but i didn't do it right" but was developed into a standalone piece)
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: mitskiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546516
Comments: 45
Kudos: 191





	i wanna kiss like my heart is hitting the ground

**Author's Note:**

> so this originally was a "deleted scene" from "i kissed you before but i didn't do it right", technically it's an alternate version of chapter seven that i abandoned somewhere around the middle when i decided to go in a different direction, but i came back to it and reworked it so now it works entirely as a standalone and i made a point of making certain aspects different, removing references to previous chapters, etc.
> 
> (title and bookend lyrics come from "townie" by mitski)

_"I'm holding my breath like a baseball bat _  
_Though I don't know what I'm waiting for"_

//

“Are you serious?” Dan cries, inspecting the small, dark purple box. There’s a logo proudly proclaiming the game as_ ‘CONFESS or UNDRESS - The Hottest, Steamiest Truth or Dare Game!’ _ , and the box is covered in little drawings of roses, boxes of chocolates, kiss marks, high heels, handcuffs, ball gags, whips… “Is this _ really _ what we’re doing today?” 

“It sure is!” Arin exclaims, grinning at the camera. “We’re playing some sexy-ass truth or dare!”

Dan reads the back of the box. “I’m pretty sure this game is for couples who are, like, T-minus ten seconds from boning.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Arin agrees. “Which is perfect for us, because we’re about ten seconds away from boning at any given time!”

“Arin,” Dan chastises, giggling. “Are we seriously about to play Foreplay: The Game?” 

“It’s not foreplay,” Arin insists. “It’s just truth or dare! It’s fun! It’s sexy! You like sexy things!”

His eyes are downcast, but the corners of Dan’s mouth twitch up to betray a smile. “I do like sexy things,” Dan faux-shyly admits. He scrunches up his nose and sighs, “Fine.” As Arin brightens, Dan holds up a finger. “But,” he says sternly. “I am _ not _ having sex with you, no matter _ what _ the cards say. That’s off the fucking table.” 

“Off the table...like our dinosaurs?” Arin says. Dan glances down at the floor, where the black cup, some pens, a pair of scissors, the aforementioned dinosaurs, and a Swiffer duster have all been tossed aside. 

“Yeah,” Dan agrees. “Much like some strange offscreen hand violently Swiffer-swept our dinosaurs off the table, thus so is...us. Sexing. Not on...it’s off the table.” He makes a sweeping motion with his hand and giggles. “Sorry. Lost the metaphor.” 

“Nah, you got it,” Arin assures him, grabbing the box and slamming it hard, repeatedly, against the table’s surface. Chunks of purple cardboard go flying. “This is a really well-built box.”

“Well-built?” Dan asks, laughing and blocking his face with his arms. “It’s breaking into like, a thousand pieces.”

The pack of cards that the box contains go flying off behind Arin. “Good thing they’ve wrapped in cellophane,” Arin points out, reaching back to grab them. “Otherwise those would’ve taken a lot longer to pick up.”

“Agreed!” Dan grins. “So how do we play?”

“How do we play?” Arin echoes in disbelief. “It’s truth or dare. Have you never played truth or dare?”

“I’ve played truth or dare, but not with cards! There are cards!” Dan cries. “There aren’t usually cards!”

“You draw a card, then do the dare or tell the truth!” Arin explains, ripping the clear plastic open and tossing it away.

“Is there both a truth and a dare on each card?” Dan asks, peering over Arin’s shoulder to look at the top card, but Arin hides the stack against his chest before Dan can see.

“No peeking,” Arin tells him, shaking his head sternly with a smile on his face. “Everybody look at Dan, just...cheatin’ away over here.”

“I’m not…” Dan shoves at him playfully. “Come on, man! I’m just trying to figure out how the game is played!”

Arin sets the stack of cards face-down on the table and gestures to Dan. “Draw a card.”

“Oh, should we shuffle them first, or…?” Dan shrugs. “I guess it doesn’t really matter.” He pulls the top card, flips it over and wrinkles his nose. “Oh my god.” He turns it the other way and frowns, biting his lip. “Holy fuck. Do I have to do both, or just one or the other?”

“Well, it’s truth _ or _ dare,” Arin replies. “Not truth _ and _ dare, so…”

“Man, you’re extra sassy today,” Dan laughs. “Did you take sassy pills this morning?”

“Drank a big ol’ glass of Carnation Instant Bitch,” Arin replies. Dan hides his face in his hands as he laughs. “But I think you’re supposed to pick which one you’re gonna do, _ then _ draw a card, not read each of them and then decide.”

“You’re the one who refused to explain the rules to me,” Dan points out. He rolls his eyes. “Fine, well, I didn’t wanna do either of these anyway, so…” He discards the card and pulls another one. “Truth,” he says, then flips it over. “‘Do you masturbate every time you shower?” He sets the card on top of the one he’d just discarded. “I don’t jerk off in the shower at all. My knees turn to straight-up jelly when I’m close, I’d probably collapse and, like, die.” 

“That’d be quite a way to go,” Arin remarks. “Dare.” He draws a card. “‘Play with the hair of another player until your next turn.” He looks at the empty space to his right, then turns to the left and points to Dan. “I pick you.”

“Oh, yeah? You pick me? The only other player?” Dan giggles. “Gee, I’m so flattered.” He tilts his head to the side and looks up at Arin with inviting eyes. “Get all up in them curls, baby.” He leans away slightly and raises his eyebrows when Arin eagerly reaches for him. “Be nice.”

“I will,” Arin promises. Dan sighs and leans in. His curls are falling in soft ringlets, slightly looser than usual today, incredibly soft even if Arin has to separate a few tangles before he can fully bury his fingers to gently comb them through Dan’s hair.

“Oooh,” Dan sighs, resting his chin on his arms on the table. “You’re being _ very _ nice_._” He turns his head from side to side, burying his face further into his arms and making Arin’s nails lightly scratch against his scalp. “You’re good at that.”

“Thanks,” Arin replies. Dan hums happily. “You gonna draw a card?” 

“Mmm,” Dan murmurs. “In a sec.” His eyes slip closed, a serene smile on his face. “I’m busy.”

Arin grins, staring fondly down at Dan. “I’ll grab one for you,” Arin offers when Dan doesn’t move for several long seconds. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth seems like the least amount of moving, so let’s do truth,” Dan tells him. 

“‘How many times a week do you masturbate?’” Arin reads.

Dan laughs. “Are these all jerk-off related?” he demands. “Maybe we should’ve shuffled.”

“Answer the question,” Arin reminds him.

“God, man, I dunno. I don’t keep count.” Arin doesn’t say anything, waiting for him to answer. Dan groans, tilting his head like he’s trying to think. “Uhhh...six, seven times a week? It’s pretty much once a day, but sometimes I’m busy and I miss one. Maybe eight, if I have a particularly lazy day.” He glances over at Arin. “How about you?”

“I'm not telling you. That’s not how the game is played,” Arin informs him.

“Shit, man, I’m just making conversation,” Dan insists. He yawns, half-hiding it in his arms. “Fuck, dude, I think I’m gonna fall asleep.”

“Good thing it’s time for me to stop, then,” Arin says, withdrawing his hand from Dan’s head and pretending he doesn’t notice that Dan reflexively tries to chase his hand for a second, not wanting him to stop. “Uh, dare.” He draws a card. “‘Show everyone the sexiest picture on your phone.’ Wait, picture of me, or in general?”

Pausing for a moment to consider, Dan answers, “Let’s go with sexiest picture of you. We shouldn’t be sharing other people’s nudes on this show.”

“I don’t have any nudes on my phone, my own or otherwise,” Arin insists. Arin pulls out his phone, unlocks it and scrolls through his photos. “Hmmm…” He pauses for a moment. “Okay, here. I took this one in the mirror a few days ago.” He hands Dan his phone. “I liked what my hair was doing and I was getting changed for bed, and...well, anyway. There you go. I think that’s probably the objectively sexiest pic of me I have on my phone right now.”

Raising his eyebrows, Dan stares down at the phone screen for a long time. In the picture, Arin’s posing in a full-length mirror, staring into the camera with smoldering eyes and biting his lip, dressed in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt and a tight pair of boxers. 

“Um, wow.” Dan nods approvingly. “That’s a very sexy pic. You look good.” He hands the phone back. “I don’t really take sexy pics like that. I’m not great at it, I can never find a good angle.”  
  
“I can’t imagine you have any bad angles,” Arin replies quickly, then flushes when Dan looks over at him, surprised. “What? Like it’s some big secret that you’re hot?” He gestures at the camera. “This show’s filmed, people can see you.”

“Awww! Well, thanks,” Dan beams. “Uhh, I’ll try a dare I guess.” He winces as he pulls a card. “Fuck, I hope I don’t regret this. Um…’Whisper something sexy in another player’s ear.’ Okay, that’s not bad. I can do that.” 

Arin tucks his hair behind his ear, turning his head expectantly. Dan leans over, cupping his hands around Arin’s ear. “You should send me that picture,” Dan whispers, then leans away giggling.

“Yeah?” Arin grins. “You want me to?” Dan shrugs, still giggling. “Alright.” He pulls a card, goes to flip it over and then remembers. “Oh, shit. Uh, truth.” He flips it over. “‘Have you ever had a sexy dream about another player?’” He grins. “I have, yeah, but I’m not saying who. Your turn.”

Dan stares at him. “Really?” he asks, grinning. “You’ve had sexy dreams about me?”

“Hey, it said _ one _ sexy dream, and it might not be you,” Arin insists. “You fuckin’ narcissist. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Dan says. Arin hands him a card. “‘Sit in the lap of another player until your next turn.’ Ooooh, alright, time to get cuddly!” Arin scoots his chair back and pats his thighs. Dan giggles, standing up. “Is this what your dream was about?”

“I’ll tell you about it sometime,” Arin replies, grunting softy as Dan sits down on his lap with his back pressed to Arin’s chest. Arin wraps his arms around Dan’s waist. “You good?”

“I’m great,” Dan grins, resting his hand on top of Arin’s. “You want me to grab you a card?”

“That’d be cool of you,” Arin says. “Uh, truth. I don’t wanna move.”

“Good plan,” Dan agrees. “It says, ‘Where is the strangest place you and another player have had sex?’ Y’know, I’ve noticed this game seems _ very _ insistent on that ‘another player’ terminology rather than _ ‘the _ other player.’ How many people is this game intended to be for? Is this game for swingers?”

“Couples, swingers, adventurous single people,” Arin replies. “Like, a group of them, not just one singular adventurous person.”

“I was gonna say,” Dan giggles. “You probably _ could _play this game alone, but it wouldn’t be very much fun.” He gestures at the deck. “You want me to get you a different card?”

“No. I mean, we just haven’t. That’s the answer to the question,” Arin tells him. “It’s your turn.”

“That seems kind of unfair that you didn’t have to reveal anything when I’m out here sharing my masturbatory habits with the world,” Dan says, “but okay.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a competitive little _ baby,_” Arin sighs. “Grab me another card. And you’re doing dare next time.”

“Fine.” He draws another card. “‘Do you enjoy giving oral?’”

“Oh, fuck yeah, of course,” Arin says immediately. “Giving oral is fuckin’ great.” 

“Agreed,” Dan grins. He places Arin’s card down on the table and draws one of his own. “Okay, so here’s my dare: ‘Drag a popsicle along the neck of another player and then lick up the juice with your tongue.’” Dan laughs as he sets the card down. “With my tongue, as opposed to licking with, I dunno, my feet or something.”

“I don’t think we have any popsicles.” Arin glances over at Allie. “Do we have any popsicles? No? We don’t. Allie’s shaking her head no.”

“What _ do _ we have?” Dan asks.

“LaCroix?” Allie offers, setting it a can of it down on the table.

Dan picks up the can and inspects it, giggling. He looks over at Arin. “Yeah? How about it? You want me to pour LaCroix on your neck?”

“Shit, man, fuck it. Go for it.” Arin tilts his head to the side to give Dan an easier surface to work with.

“Really?” Dan cries. Arin nods. “Okay, if you’re sure.” He cracks the can open and dribbles a small stream of liquid along Arin’s jugular. 

Squirming, Arin yelps, “It’s cold!” He bangs a fist on the table repeatedly. “Oh, I _ hate _ it!”

Dan laughs, leaning into Arin for support. “You’re the one who told me to do it!”

“It’s fizzy! It makes it _ so _ much worse that it’s fizzy!”

“Of course it’s fizzy, it’s LaCroix!” Dan laughs. “They use the fizz to hide the fact that it doesn’t have any real flavor!” 

“Just lick it off me already, it’s soaking into my shirt!” Arin cries. Sure enough, the ruched fabric of his collar is starting to turn a slightly darker grey as the liquid slowly seeps in. 

Arin can feel the vibrations of Dan giggling against his skin as Dan leans in and gently drags his broad, warm tongue along Arin’s skin. Arin squirms, slamming his open palm down against the table. “It tickles!” Arin squeals.

Dan leans back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Did I get it?” he asks, inspecting the skin with his fingers. He finds some he missed and darts back in quickly, dragging the very tip of his tongue along the skin. “Okay, I think that’s about as good as I can do.”

“That’s plenty,” Arin insists, wiping at his neck with his sleeve and wrinkling his nose. “That’s about all I can take of that.” He grabs a card. “Let me do a dare, maybe then _ I’ll _ get to pour something on _ you.” _

“No one was supposed to pour anything on anyone,” Dan points out. “We just apparently don’t have room in the budget for popsicles.”

“It’s the winter!” Allie protests. “Who eats popsicles in the winter?”

“It’s still fall!” Dan insists, giggling. “No, it’s okay. The LaCroix added something a little special.” Dan laughs harder as Arin wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Is that about the LaCroix or the dare you have to do?”

“The LaCroix,” Arin replies. “Although I don’t think you’re gonna like the dare, either.” He hands Dan the card.

“‘Let another player demonstrate their best kissing skills on you.’ Alright."

“Alright?” Arin echoes, surprised. “You wanna...you’re cool with that?”

“Sure,” Dan replies. “I mean, I’m not gonna lose the game over that, I’m not losing because I don’t know how to kiss.” He fixes Arin with a look. “I _ know _ how to kiss.”

“Dude, I believe you,” Arin laughs. “Your masculinity is _ really _ not on the line here.”

“I mean, it kind of is,” Dan giggles. “C’mon, dude, I wanna show off my skills.”

“On me?” Arin asks. Dan shrugs, still giggling. “Alright, man. Fuckin’...go for it, then. I’m not gonna stop you.” 

Taking a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, Dan turns to face Arin. “Yeah?” he grins, his tone somehow so light and so incredibly heavy at the same time. Arin nods.

Dan rests a hand on the back of Arin’s neck and leans in. “You sure?” Dan asks, a breath away from Arin’s lips. Arin nods again, and Dan closes the gap between the two of them.

The studio goes almost eerily quiet and still, the only sounds are the soft hum of camera equipment and the constant slight buzzing of the set lights. Arin rests a hand on the small of Dan’s back, and Dan slides his hand up Arin’s neck to bury his fingers in Arin’s hair. 

Dan’s lips are warm and soft, slightly chapped but that just adds to the experience. And god, is he ever a good kisser. Not just skilled, but perceptive, too - he’s not just throwing out a set of rehearsed moves he thinks might be impressive, he’s also paying close attention to Arin’s reactions to everything, repeating things that get an especially strong reaction while also changing it up just enough to keep Arin on his toes. 

He uses his grip in Arin’s hair to guide him to the angle he wants him at. He licks once, softly, at Arin’s lips, and then gently slides his tongue into Arin’s mouth. Arin opens his mouth obediently, submissively - the card said to let _ Dan _ kiss _ him _, after all, so he figures he’s just following the dare’s guidelines by letting Dan take the reins. Getting to find out firsthand precisely how Dan kisses when he’s trying to show off for some girl...well, that’s just a bonus.

It is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the best kisses Arin’s had in his entire life. And going by the look on Dan’s face when they part, he absolutely knows he’s just kissed Arin right stupid. He’s not being smug about it, but there’s a satisfied gleam in his eyes and he can’t stop smiling.

Dan reaches blindly for a card, not looking away from Arin’s eyes. “Dare,” he says, then glances down at the card in his hand. He glances up at Arin for a fraction of a second, then back down at the card as he says, “Repeat the last card played.”

Arin doesn’t falter for a single second, quickly grabbing Dan’s face and kissing him fiercely. Dan makes a soft, surprised noise right against Arin’s mouth, which is fucking amazing, frankly. Arin rests a hand on the small of Dan’s back and Dan scoots in even closer, leaning against Arin’s chest slightly. The urge to grab him and pull him fully into his lap is definitely there, but the camera is still rolling, and he can only do so much and still feasibly blame it on the game.

As soon as they break apart, Arin reaches for a card. “That’s the discard pile,” Dan points out, his tone strangely nervous.

“I know,” Arin replies, “Just checking something.” He flips the card over, glances down at it. Dan squirms in his seat. “Huh, weird. ‘Kiss the hand of another player,’” Arin reads, then fixes Dan with a look. “You _ lied _ to me!”

Blushing and giggling, Dan grabs Arin’s hand and presses a light kiss to his palm. “Sorry,” he says. “I admit, I saw an opportunity and I took it.” He kisses the back of Arin’s hand then looks up, eyes apologetic. “Forgive me?

Shrugging, Arin takes his hand back. “Honestly, dude, I ain’t even_ close _ to mad.” He grabs a card and then feigns surprise. “Whoa, it says we’re out of time!”

“That reads like neither a truth, nor a dare,” Dan points out, laughing. “If I actually drew a card that said, “You’re out of time,” I’d assume, like, that I’m gonna die in seven days.”

Arin puts on a deep, scary voice. “The curse of sexy truth or dare,” he rasps. “Dump LaCroix on your friends or _ you will die.” _

“No one was supposed to have LaCroix dumped on them,” Dan points out once again. “We just didn’t have popsicles.”

“It’s the middle of winter!” Allie shouts from the other side of the room.

“It’s _fall!”_

_//_

_"And I want a love that falls as fast as a body from a balcony  
And I want a kiss like my heart is chasing me down"_

**Author's Note:**

> (10mph end theme music)  
p͍̺͇̖̞̰̪͢l͙͇̱ẹ͔̯͙̳̩a̱̻̗̘̕s̶̟̩e͈ ̸̪̖̣̘̻̖l̶̦͉̮͍e͉̝̠̪̘̱a̱̰̭̦v̢̗̱̳͉̘͙e ̟̰͓̹a̦̘͎͙̼͚̻͟ ̻͉̹̱͎c̪o͚͖͇̟͎̳ͅm̤̦̱̺̲̲͢ͅm̻͞e̘n̦͈̟t ̶<̦̰̫͍̤̟͡3͙̦̩̯̙


End file.
